U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,726 (Cooper Jr.) entitled “Delta Culvert” describes a three sided culvert, with sides connected with interlocking joints. The Cooper Jr. reference also describes background prior art on triangular culvert structures, used when roads must cross streams or drainage ditches.